Thanksgiving Massacre
'Summary' Blue celebrates Thanksgiving with his family, but has some uninvited guests. 'Transcript' Blue: I am going to make my family the best turkey for Thanksgiving. Blink: Yay turkey. Pink: Thank you so much Blue Blue: Just let me get this set up. (goes into the kitchen) Red: (breaks though the kitchen window) Ninja! Blue: RED! What the fuck Man!? Can't you see I'm about to make a Turkey!? Red: (looks at the turkey) This turkey isn't even properly made yet! It's missing a whole bunch of stuff! Stacy: (climbs through the broken window) Wow nice door Blue. Blue: WILL YOU IDIOTS GET OUT!? This is a FAMILY Thanksgiving! Red: (Starts pouring vodka on the turkey) Time to get this bird drunk. Blue: (pushes Red away) You can't put Vodka on the Turkey! What about Blink!? (turkey burps out the neck) Red: It will put hair on his chest, Stacy: (licks over the turkey while rubbing her breasts over it) Mmm, tastes good so far. Pink: (calls from the other room) Blue! Is everything okay? Blue: (quickly moves Red and Stacy out) Err, everything is fine honey! (laughs nervously) Red: Wait, I want the wish bone! Blue: Get out! (pushes Red out the window) (Red's scream is heard as he falls out as Blue quickly shuts the window) Pink: (calls from the other room) Blue how is the turkey? Blue: (calls) It's fine honey! (quickly scrubs off the vodka and breast marks the Turkey) God damn it! (there is a knock on the door) Blue: (looks through the peephole) Yes? (the door is kicked open and Red comes in with Stacy) Red: You dick, let us in to eat! Stacy: Some people are so rude. Blue: The turkey is for my family! Not you idiots! (Stacy and Red sit at the table) Pink: What are you doing here!? Red: Free country beeatch! Blue: I told you idiots! GET OUT!! NOW!!! Stacy: This hungry is bitch! Stacy and Red: We want food! We want food! We want food! Red: We want sex! oh wait that's for later. Blue: (growls in anger) FINE! But if you fucktards mess ONE thing up, YOUR OUTTA HERE!!! UNDERSTAND!!? Red: Pfft. Don't be such a puss about it. You won't even notice us here. (drinks a bottle of vodka) Stacy: (Adjusting her bra at Pink) Does this bra make my boobs look fat? Pink: Stop doing that in front of Blink! (covers his eyes) Blink: Ooh! The world's gone dark! Blue: This is a good reason I need you idiots out of here! Red: We didn't mess anything up so eat it dumbass. Blue: I mean stop performing adult stuff in front of Blink! Stacy: My boobs are hungry. Red: You only said not to mess things up so you lose. Blue: No- I mean- (screams in anger) Pink: I'll just get earplugs for Blink. We aren't going to let them ruin our thanksgiving. Blue: Good idea. (Later Red and Stacy are making out while they wait for the food. Pink turns Blink away from seeing them) Pink: (groans) Is the turkey almost done Blue? Blue: Just about. Red: Turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey. Blue: Done! (puts the turkey on the table) Blink: Oooh! Yummy! (prepares to eat some) Pink: (takes out Blink's earplugs) We should say what we are thankful for. Blue: Your right we should. Pink: I am thankful for our beautiful family. Blue: Same here. Blink: I am thankful for my two favourite people, my mommy and daddy! Pink: Aw thank you Blink. Stacy: I'm thankful for sex. Pink: (sarcastic) Nice one Stacy. Red: (comes in with an active chain saw) I'm thankful for turkey. LET'S EAT!!! (Starts cutting the turkey with the chain saw) (Pink and Blink screams in fear) Blink: DON'T HURT ME!!! Blue: GOD DAMMIT RED!!! END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:November Releases